The present disclosure relates to a display device, a display method, and a manufacturing method of a compensation member.
A projector device such as that disclosed in JP 2012-4009A is one type of display device which displays projection images. Further, in recent years, along with the development of technology, attempts have been made to project three-dimensional images by using a projector device.
Here, there are time-division systems, color separation systems, polarized light systems or the like as systems which project three-dimensional images by using a projector device, and a polarized light system with beautiful color reproduction has been adopted, in which a three-dimensional image can be seen by using inexpensive glasses, when used for educational purposes or in a large-sized room. Further, more inexpensive products have been sought after which further miniaturize the projector device itself. Based on such a situation, the design of a projection lens used in the projector device will become more complex, and in addition, in order to reduce the material costs, a lens using plastic (a so-called plastic (resin) lens) has also been used.